Each new generation of integrated circuit (IC) continues to provide greater processing performance than the generation before. Growth in processing performance is often limited by how much power the IC is capable of safely dissipating as opposed to the ability to scale up the size of the IC and/or the number of transistors in the IC. There are a variety of different types of power such as dynamic power and static power that must be accounted for and safely dissipated by the IC. Static power consists of design static power and device static power. Design static power is caused by design specific bias conditions. Device static power is caused by leakage currents within the IC and is responsible for a significant amount of the power that must be dissipated.